My Brothers
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Temari ngeluh ke Matsuri, intinya dia sebal terhadap kedua adiknya. Matsuri senyam-senyum aja. Trus, Matsuri ngomong apa sih, sampai Temari mau traktir kedua adiknya itu? Baca aja! Warn: inside. Oneshot. Slight GaaMatsu. Don't like don't read! Enjoy!


Baru pertama kali saya nulis cerita genre family -_-

Kebiasaaan romance sama friendship *duaakk*

*apaan luh! Baru nulis berapa cerita aja…*

Ya udah, thanks a lot for my bro

yang udah jadi inspirator ni cerita

Selamat membaca!

**Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Characters:** Temari dan Matsuri, slight pair GaaMatsu

**Warning****:** aneh, abal, typos (but I hope there isn't) , AU, tidak memuaskan, garing,dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan satu persatu

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

Temari menghela napas panjang. Matsuri hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menunggu kalimat yang akan meluncur dari bibir Temari sesaat lagi.

"Temari-nee baik-baik saja dengan Shikamaru-senpai, kan?" tanya Matsuri hati-hati, sedikit tidak sabar juga akhirnya jika harus terus-terusan diam.

Temari mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tidak, aku tidak ada masalah dengannya. Yaah.. paling hanya sedikit—err.. kangen? Mungkin—karena lama tak bertemu akibat faktor jarak.." tutur Temari bingung. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit bersemu.

"Lalu?" potong Matsuri. Ketidaksabarannya mulai menjadi-jadi.

"Lalu?" Temari mengernyit. Otaknya yang tidak kalah jenius dengan Neji Hyuuga itu cepat menangkap maksudnya, membuat mulutnya membulat dan mengeluarkan suara, "Oh.." pendek.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja dengan Shikamaru. Yang ingin sedikit kukeluhkan padamu ini tentang... Kankurou dan Gaara."

Matsuri sedikit mengangkat alis. Ups, kupingnya sedang terlalu peka untuk mendengar nama pemuda berambut merah adik bungsu Temari. Maklum, baru jadian. Tapi jangan sampai Temari mendengar ini dulu, mereka kan _backstreet_. Biar saja nanti Gaara yang memberitahu.

"Mereka kenapa, Temari-nee? Mereka tak ada masalah dengan sekolah, kan?" tanggap Matsuri bingung. Yah, setahunya Gaara memang tidak bermasalah sedikit pun dengan pelajaran dan teman. Tentu saja, sebagai pacar yang baik, Matsuri selalu memperhatikan sikap-sikap Gaara. Memang cukup bandel, tapi itu wajar kan, untuk lelaki seusianya? Untuk nilai apalagi, Matsuri yakin Gaara tak pernah mendapat nilai di bawah tujuh berkat otaknya yang cerdas. Tapi untuk Kankurou, jangan tanya Matsuri. Matsuri bicara dengan Kankurou saja hanya sekadar _say hi _atau sesuatu yang penting atau jika Kankurou ingin menitipkan barang padanya, karena takut Temari buang.

"Tidak untuk Gaara. Kankurou juga cukup baik-baik saja, kok."

"Lalu?" tanya Matsuri lagi. Geregetan.

"Coba dengar, tadi pagi…"

_**Flashback: On**_

Temari menghela napas, sedikit mendengus. "Ayolah Kankurou, Gaara. Bisakah kalian lepaskan _joystick PS_ itu dari tangan kalian? Bantu aku!"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Hei, hei, Gaara! Lihat, itu jendralnya! Sudah muncul! Jangan bengong begitu!"

"Bukan, baka! Itu bukan jendralnya, itu hanya komandan berpangkat rendah!" *jauh amat jendral sama komandan pangkat rendah-_-"

"Bukan, itu jendralnya! Tadi kau tidak lihat misi di awal?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Hancurkan saja!"

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA! DENGAR AKU!" seru Temari dongkol.

"Kami dengar, Temari-nee." sahut Kankurou dan Gaara serempak, tetap tak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi.

"Hati-hati, dasar Kanky-baka! Kau lupa api itu juga dapat melukaiku?"

"Sialan kau, Tanpa Alis! Siapa suruh kau di situ!"

"Tadi kau—"

Sekejap kemudian Kankurou dan Gaara sudah berseru bersamaan, "SIAL! KENAPA KAU CABUT KABELNYA?"

Temari balas menatap mereka dengan kesal bukan main. Tangannya berkacak pinggang dengan sapu di tangan. Wajahnya berkerut karena marah. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tunduk saat itu juga, kecuali kedua adik lelakinya tersayang ini karena sudah kebal.

"Ups, sori, Temari-nee." Kankurou nyengir. "Aku hanya sedikit emosi tadi," ujarnya beralasan, diiringi anggukan kepala Gaara. Si bungsu itu terlihat tenang bagai air bak—danau, maksudnya.

Tapi seemosinya orang pada Temari, belum ada yang berani berteriak padanya seperti yang mereka berdua lakukan beberapa detik lalu. Jangan lupa, ditambah sebuah makian. Benar-benar bagai memesan sebuah kamar pasien di rumah sakit atau yang paling parah, memesan liang lahat.

"Akan kumaafkan kalau kalian mau membantuku sehari ini," ultimatum Temari, mencabut joystick PS dengan aura neraka. *abis nyolong dari setan fandom sebelah*

"Tapi, Temari-nee—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," potong Temari tegas, tangannya sibuk menggulung kabel joystick PS dengan background api yang berkobar indah di belakangnya.

"—tapi aku kan tidak bisa masak, mencuci, atau menyetrika," lanjut Kankurou dengan nada tanpa dosa dan wajah penuh dosa.

Temari menggeram. "Bereskan saja sana kamarmu! Jangan lupa sapu dan pel sendiri." Tahan, Temari. Kasihan sapu yang kau pegang itu, nyaris patah akibat pelampiasan kemarahanmu.

"Kalau begitu aku mencuci piring dan baju saja. Menggunakan mesin cuci kan, Neechan?"

Temari mengangguk. Kankurou hanya menggerutu. Tentu saja, pekerjaan Gaara jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan pekerjaannya. Membereskan kamar ditambah menyapu dan mengepel jauh lebih menyusahkan dibanding mencuci piring dan memencet tombol mesin cuci, iya kan?

Pelajaran moral: pelajari cara memakai mesin cuci sedini mungkin.

_**Flasback: Off**_

Matsuri nyaris tak percaya mendengar cerita Temari yang bagian Gaara berteriak memaki. Memang bareng Kankurou sih, tapi kan sama saja. Ia juga sempat terkikik ketika mendengar julukan Gaara untuk kakak lelaki tunggalnya, 'Kanky-baka.' Humph!

"Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?"

Matsuri bukan Kankurou dan Gaara, ia memilih untuk menghindar dari semprotan Temari dibanding harus mendapatkannya. "Ah, aku hanya menertawakan julukan Gaara untu Kankurou-nii, Temari-nee. Kanky-baka. Hmf, Gaara pintar sekali menjuluki Kankurou-nii."

Temari ikut tersenyum. "Tapi jangan pernah kau mengoloknya dengan julukan itu, Matsuri. Kau bisa langsung dimasukkan ke bonekanya."

Matsuri tenang-tenang saja. "Aku yakin Gaara sudah bertindak dulu sebelum Kankurou-nii sempat melakukannya padaku."

Matsuri, kau membocorkannya sendiri. Lihat, Temari mengernyit sekarang. "Oh, kau sudah berstatus pacar adik bungsuku itu? Hem?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Eh.." Matsuri salah tingkah sendiri. Yah, terbongkar, deh. "Ng, Temari-nee bisa tanya ke Gaara sendiri."

"Tidak usah. Sudah tertulis di wajahmu, kok," Temari tersenyum simpul.

"Eh, ng… lalu, apa Temari-nee masih ingin bercerita?"

Senyuman Temari berubah menjadi senyum geli. Matsuri memang cukup mudah ditebak.

Namun sedetik kemudian raut wajah Temari sudah berubah menjadi kesal. "Masih banyak, Matsuri. Mereka berdua memang sangat menyebalkan."

Matsuri tertawa. "Ceritakan saja."

Dan mengalirlah keluhan-keluhan dari bibir Temari mengenai kedua adiknya itu hingga bermenit-menit selanjutnya.

.

"…mereka tak pernah mau mendengarkanku, selalu membantah,…"

Matsuri mendengarkan dengan sabar hingga Temari kehabisan bahan keluhan. Capek.

"Sudah?"

"Aku capek," sahut Temari singkat. "Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Pendapatku?" Matsuri mengangkat alis. Temari hanya mengangguk.

Matsuri tersenyum. "Jujur saja, aku iri pada Temari-nee."

"Iri?"

Matsuri menjawabnya dengan senyum tipis. "Mendengar dari cerita Temari-nee, bukankah mereka sangat menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan?" Temari makin tak mengerti jalan pikiran Matsuri.

"Iya, menyenangkan." Matsuri mengangguk mantap, membenarkan. "Pasti rumah Temari-nee setiap hari ramai oleh bantahan-bantahan mereka. Ya, kan?" Matsuri tertawa kecil. "Beda dengan rumahku. Aku anak tunggal yang tinggal sendiri. Setiap hari rasanya sepi sekali, aku sama sekali tak ada teman untuk diajak bercanda di rumah. Makanya aku sering kemari."

Temari tertegun.

"Aku kesepian. Beda dengan Temari-nee, karena Temari-nee punya saudara. Berisik, pula. Pasti seru sekali."

Temari masih diam.

"Bersyukurlah, Temari-nee. Temari-nee jauh lebih beruntung dariku. Sebab, walau kita sama-sama memiliki Gaara," Matsuri berhenti sejenak menahan rona merah di pipinya. _'Apa sih, yang kukatakan? Depan Temari-nee, pula. Bodohnya aku!'_ "Tetap saja Temari lebih beruntung. Karena mau bagaimanapun Gaara tidak dapat memutuskan hubungan dengan Temari-nee, ya kan? Atau jika misalkan—hanya misalkan lho, Temari-nee—Shikamaru-senpai meminta putus, Temari-nee masih punya Kankurou-nii dan Gaara. Sedangkan aku? Aku mungkin cuma bisa merenung sendiri, hehe..."

"Kankurou-nii dan Gaara juga selalu ada untuk Temari-nee. Apalagi mereka sedikit—yah—_sister complex_. Demi Temari-nee, mereka pasti mau melakukan apa saja," tutur gadis manis berambut coklat itu.

Temari masih belum angkat suara.

…_karena mau bagaimanapun, Gaara tidak dapat memutuskan hubungan dengan Temari-nee…_

_Beda dengan Temari-nee, karena Temari-nee punya saudara. Pasti seru sekali._

…_Temari-nee masih punya Kankurou-nii dan Gaara._

_Demi Temari-nee, mereka pasti mau melakukan apa saja. _Dengan tambahan kecuali mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, mungkin?

Kalimat-kalimat Matsuri tak pernah Temari pikirkan sebelumnya. Mungkin karena sudah biasa berinteraksi dengan mereka, Temari jadi tak ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Membuatnya tak pernah berpikir untuk melihat dari sudut pandang orang lain.

"Ah, maaf, Temari-nee. Matsuri tak bermaksud menyinggung atau menyalahkan Temari-nee, kok. Matsuri hanya mengatakan apa yang Matsuri pikirkan."

Temari dengar, tetapi tetap belum ada keinginan menyahut. Benaknya ingat ketika Shikamaru mengeluh padanya.

_Kau punya dua adik yang benar-benar merepotkan. Mereka terlalu melindungimu, seolah kau cuma sebuah boneka rapuh._ Saat itu Temari langsung menghadiahkan sebuah bogem mentah pada kekasihnya itu, tak terima disebut boneka rapuh. Sama sekali tak berpikir tiga kata sebelum jeda karena tanda koma.

_Mereka terlalu melindungimu…_

…melindungi…

..itu salah satu bentuk perhatian, kan?

Temari buru-buru angkat suara sebelum pita suara Matsuri kembali bergetar. "Ah, aku tidak marah kok, Matsuri. Setelah kupikir-pikir, kata-katamu benar. Aku-nya saja yang hanya mau memandang dari sudut pandangku sendiri, tanpa memikirkan untuk mencoba melihat dari sudut pandang orang lain."

"Lalu?" kejar Matsuri.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Lalu apa yang akan Temari lakukan setelah ini?"

"Hemmm… yaa.." Temari tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa aku akan…"

(*)

"Traktir? Horeeee!" Kankurou jingkrak-jingkrak mendengar penawaran kakak tunggalnya. "Di mana?"

"Sebuah kafe. Matsuri yang akan menentukan."

Dahi Gaara sedikit berkerut mendengar nama Matsuri. "Matsuri ikut?"

Temari mengangguk.

"Bukankah kau senang? Gadis tersayangmu itu ikut, kau pasti ingin bermesra-mesraan. Ya kan?" goda Kankurou. Rupanya Kankurou sudah tahu.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak laku," balas Gaara kalem.

Mau tidak mau Kankurou malu juga mendengar balasan Gaara. Memang hanya ia yang masih jomblo dari Sabaku Bersaudara. Gaara sudah dengan Matsuri, dan Temari—tetap ngotot—menjadi milik Shikamaru—walau sudah dihalang-halangi sedemikian rupa oleh Gaara dan dirinya.

"Aku bukan tidak laku, tapi memang belum dapat. 'Seseorang' untukku pasti sangat spesial, karena itulah sangat sulit ditemukan."

"Gadis itu memang sangat SPESIAL—SuPEr SIAL—karena harus berpasangan denganmu."

"Kau terlalu sirik, Gaara, hanya karena aku akan mendapat gadis spesial sementara Matsuri tidak spe—" belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kankurou sudah masuk kungkungan pasir Gaara. Satu suku kata saja Kankurou berani melanjutkan, maka pemuda berambut merah itu tak segan-segan langsung mengepalkan tangannya seraya berucap "Sabaku Shoushou!"

"Gaaa… raaa…" suara gadis tak membuat Gaara langsung menghentikan aksinya.

"Jangan ikut camp—"

"GAAA… RAAAA…. Lepaskan Kankurou-nii, dia kan kakakmu! Kau tak mungkin membunuhnya, kan?"

Gaara menoleh untuk melihat gadis yang menghentikan aksinya sesaat. Tampak Matsuri sedang melemparkan senyum 'maut' dan kedua tangan di pinggang. Empat buah sudut siku-siku terlihat di dahinya.

"Hei, Matsuri," sapa Gaara dengan senyum di wajah. Saat itu juga ia melepaskan Kankurou dan membiarkannya jatuh dengan suara berdebum. Beruntung rumah mereka terbuat dari pasir, jadi Kankurou tak terlalu merasa sakit di bagian bokong.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Gaara!" protes Matsuri menghampiri Kankurou untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak perlu membantunya juga ia dapat berdiri sendiri," Gaara membuang muka.

Temari tertawa. Ia yang sedang asyik menonton 'pertunjukan gratis' yang dimainkan kedua adiknya sambil asyik memakan popcorn entah dari mana angkat bicara, "Matsuri, Gaara cemburu tuh. Yang pacarmu kan dia, bukan Kankurou."

Tepat sasaran. Tanpa dikomando muka mereka berdua—Gaara dan Matsuri—sama merahnya sekarang.

"Nghh.. Gaara, spesial yang kumaksud tadi kan super sial seperti yang sempat kau katakan, bukan benar-benar spesial dalam arti sebenarnya." Kankurou memajukan bibir, manyun. Dasar pintar ngeles.

"Tadi kan aku hanya bercanda, Kanky Sayang."

Matsuri dan Temari langsung ngakak di tempat mendengar julukan baru Gaara untuk Kankurou.

"Lagipula, walau Kankurou-nii menyebutku tidak spesial, aku tetap akan spesial di hati Gaara-kun, iya kan?" Matsuri mengerlingkan mata.

Wajah Gaara kembali memerah.

(*)

Hyaaaaa…! Fict pertamaku yang bergenre family! Tapi tetep aja ada romancenya. -_- Pendek banget, ya? Sama sekali nggak nyampe dua ribu kata. Ya, mau gimana lagi, bingung banget, nih. #ngeles

Sumpah, aku bingung. Gaara di sini OOC banget, nggak sih? Maunya nggak OOC, tapi tetep aja nggak bisa. -_- Matsuri juga OOC, biar ah. Mumpung sepasang, bikin aja OOC dua-duanya! Kekeke…

Aku nggak bisa bayangan Gaara mukanya merah gitu. Kyaaa~! Pasti imuttttt bangettt! Gaara-kun emang imut! My lovely boyfriend! *ditusuk Matsuri*

Aku juga nggak bisa bayangin Gaara ngomong Kanky Sayang. Hua, mustahil! n" tapi aku penasaraaannn… hhe *ditabok Gaara sama Kanku sekaligus*

Yaa~, sekarang kirim aja kritik dan saran ke

REVIEW. Okee?


End file.
